<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>牺牲 by Wanderer2333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716986">牺牲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer2333/pseuds/Wanderer2333'>Wanderer2333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Russian 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 拉郎, 水表圈 - Freeform, 苏联 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer2333/pseuds/Wanderer2333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>期盼、鼓励和决心在俄罗斯总统的眸里交织着，准车臣总统有些移不开眼。敌意消了一大半，心底柔软，不自觉地说出。“我愿意。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramzan Kadyrov/Vladimir Putin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>牺牲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>牺牲</p><p>（1）<br/>
“总统阁下，人送到了。”两名高大的斯拉夫男子一前一后把满脸痞气，举止嚣张的青年带入房间。</p><p>“老子不是你们的犯人！”青年不客气地啐了一口。“给我放尊重些！”</p><p>“是啊，怎么能对小卡德罗夫先生无礼呢？真是太不懂事了。”年长男子装模作样地训斥了几句，深邃的眼睛乍一看古井无波，实则暗流涌动。</p><p>“请坐。”他扯开嘴角，示意他在面前的椅子里坐下。  </p><p>“普京总统有何指教？”依旧是那桀骜不驯的眼神，吊炸天的语气好歹收敛了点。</p><p>“卡德罗夫先生，我刚听闻你父亲的噩耗，节哀顺变。”</p><p>“少来这套！”他不客气地回怼，有着少年般的气盛。“还以为如雷贯耳的普京总统是什么不俗的人物，岂知和西方那些虚伪政客没两样。”这话说得阴阳怪气，普大帝身边的亲卫脸色难看了起来。被嘲讽那正主却气定神闲坐在那，眼睛都不眨一下。</p><p>那无形的强大气场，让卡德罗夫的气势瞬间消减。</p><p>“卡德罗夫先生，我姑念你父亲新丧，悲痛下难免胡言乱语，不予计较。但‘谨言慎行’是一个领袖必备的基本素养。明天就要担任车臣副总理的你，可明白？”眼里一闪而过的狠劲没逃过青年的观察。</p><p>“您不妨开门见山。”卡德罗夫不得不示弱。</p><p>“明年初，我会拥护你为车臣领导人。到时候该怎么做，不必我多说吧？”普大帝目光如炬，直勾勾盯着他。</p><p>这是一种怎样专注的眼神啊，卡德罗夫心里一颤，强迫自己与他对视。</p><p>“哼，俄罗斯军队在车臣境内大肆杀戮、民不聊生，这些是可以一笔勾销的么？”他终究败下阵来，别开目光，讥讽道。</p><p>“战争就会死人，这个残酷的事实你我无需回避，但今天我不是来跟你谈论对错的。”普大帝平静地说：“车臣已经受不起更大的折腾，我们各退一步，息事宁人，对彼此都是最好的结果。”</p><p>“谁说的？我们可以再战！光明和胜利是靠烈士的血骨堆出来的！”年轻男子有些气急败坏。</p><p>“我不要你的牺牲，你的族人也不需要无谓的牺牲。”俄罗斯总统的话中带了些许压迫感。“战争不是游戏。”</p><p>“车臣男儿铮铮铁骨，无惧死亡！你不懂我们的荣誉！”</p><p>“牺牲的前提是必要性，为了不可能的目的血流成河是愚蠢的，迟早会寒了百姓的心。”</p><p>卡德罗夫神色微动，普大帝趁热打铁地说：“若是你父亲在世，恐怕也不愿看到你一意孤行。”</p><p>半小时后，卡德罗夫泰然自若地走出房间，完全没有被“请”来时的窘迫。明年3月，车臣的局势就该趋于安稳了。这一切在两个男人的秘密谈话中尘埃落定。</p><p>临走前，普大帝状似随意地说：“卡德罗夫，我可以叫你小卡么？”</p><p>年轻男子甩了一记眼刀过去，不奏效。后来他心领神会，脸皮薄的人在统治者的位置上是坐不长久的。</p><p>“你才从大学毕业没多久吧？还是个孩子呢。”</p><p>卡德罗夫脸若冰霜，尽量控制抽搐的脸部肌肉：“我大女儿七岁了，普京先生。”</p><p>“莫气，莫气。”年长男子被逗乐了，“听说你爱好拳击？我这里有拳王泰森的号码......”</p><p>卡德罗夫眼睛一亮。</p><p>“你帽子歪了。”普大帝凑上前，熟稔地帮他调整，仿佛面前坐着的不是几分钟前对他出言不逊的青年，而是疼爱的晚辈。</p><p>卡德罗夫被他猛然转变的态度弄得有点懵，尤其不习惯私人空间被“入侵”。这下可好，还动起手来了！意外的是，他并不讨厌这种感觉，俄罗斯总统身上的味道窜进他鼻孔。不是古龙水的香味，是混杂了冰雪和荷尔蒙的味道。</p><p>“好了。”普大帝抽身而去，指尖碰过他额头。</p><p>“谢谢，有劳。”他有些不情愿地说，突如其来的动作令他有点恍神。卡德罗夫低垂眼睑，就要转身离开，那软儒的嗓音在身后响起，与之前的强硬截然不同。</p><p>很独特的嗓音。之后，他每每想起这一天，都会百感交集。也许，他不该以缄默回应。</p><p>“很高兴认识你，小卡德罗夫先生。” 小狼崽的爪牙尚未十分锋利。但作为前克格勃，普大帝敏锐地捕捉到危险的气息，暗暗告诫自己：恩威并用是唯一的途径，不可掉以轻心。</p><p>疾步离开的人并无回答。</p><p> </p><p>（2）</p><p>“车臣人民的伟大领袖——普京总统和卡德罗夫总统！”</p><p>“我誓死效忠普京总统！”当选后，普大帝和卡德罗夫的画像挂满大街小巷。卡德罗夫的臣服比他预想的还快，有点猝不及防，之前傲气跋扈的青年宛如一场幻觉。</p><p>是啊，谁会和救助资金与优待条约过不去呢？</p><p>“这样做，您可满意？”几年后，普大帝再度来到车臣——这次不是来给战争善后，而是探访民情，卡德罗夫以最高规格接待了他。</p><p>好呀，张牙舞抓的小老虎一朝化身狐狸，与他虚以委蛇。真是士别数年，当刮目相待。</p><p>“自然无可挑剔，小卡，你做得很好。”</p><p>“过奖，比不上普京总统日理万机的操劳。”</p><p>“这些年，辛苦你了。”普大帝对卡德罗夫夹枪带棒的话毫无反应，反而亲呢地嘉奖，就像和蔼可亲的父亲。</p><p>装什么好人......卡德罗夫腹诽：你的手可没比我干净多少。但普大帝蔚蓝的眼里满是信任，他原先想说的话霎时忘得一干二净，只讪讪地说。</p><p>“愿为您效劳。”</p><p>初会后，卡德罗夫思前想后，发现的确是自己鲁莽了。所幸，普大帝若想要安定不闹事的车臣，还真绕不过他们家族的势力。呵呵，强龙不压地头蛇。</p><p>“天气这么冷，怎么不多穿几件就出来了？”</p><p>“这算冷？”</p><p>“哈，自然冻不着我们高加索强人。”</p><p>两人无言地走了一会，气氛宁静不尴尬。</p><p>卡德罗夫打破沉默：“感谢普京总统的关爱。如您可见，这周边的重建工作进行得不错，人民的生活在回归正轨。”</p><p>“我很欣慰......”</p><p>电光石火间，几发子弹朝两人的方向而来，保镖迅速进入警戒状态，还是架不住一颗漏网之弹。</p><p>卡德罗夫眼疾手快推开普大帝，自己猛蹲下去，子弹擦过肩膀，险些击中锁骨。</p><p>“你怎么样？”普大帝一脸关切地扶起他。</p><p>“当年的克格勃大佬，如今却连一颗小子弹都躲不过。”疼得呲牙咧嘴，却还有心情说笑。“皮外伤，不碍事。”</p><p>“你也太冲动了，我躲得过，你顾好自己就行。”</p><p>“先生！”卡德罗夫的保镖凑上前，“是我们没有保护好先生和总统，请您责罚！”说着深鞠一躬。</p><p>“查出这个人，和他背后的黑手，我要他的命！”卡德罗夫说。“你们戴罪立功，该罚还是得罚，之后到办公室见我。”</p><p>“是，先生！”</p><p>“快别啰嗦了，你的伤......”普大帝在运筹帷幄的卡德罗夫身上，看到年轻的自己那意气风发的影子，目光有了片刻迷离。岁月不饶人，时间磨平了二三十岁的不可一世，身体素质也不如从前。但若躲不过这一枪，还要不了他的性命。这小子不假思索地挺身而出，就这么不顾自己吗？</p><p>离开骚乱的现场，回到府中，普大帝看着上药的医护人员，眼里闪烁着心疼。</p><p>“普京总统，之前说好的援助......”卡德罗夫除了脸色稍显苍白，并无任何不良症状。不愧是走过动荡年代的亡命徒，还真不是徒有虚名。</p><p>“嘘，你需要休息。”</p><p>“切，我才没有那么娇贵！都死里逃生好几次了。”他突然像个大男孩一样喜笑颜开。</p><p>普大帝轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，轻声说“谢谢。”卡德罗夫抓住他的手，顿时凉意透渗。他忍不住摩挲起来，试图为伤患增添一丝温度。</p><p>“今日我也算报了您的恩吧。”他没有明说，但普大帝知道他的意思。没有自己的扶持，卡德罗夫未必能这么顺风顺水。</p><p>“如果你没能闪开呢？”</p><p>“蛤？”</p><p>“如果你没能逃过一劫，还会觉得方才那样是值得的么？”普大帝倏地消灭两人间的距离，沉静的眸子波澜不惊。</p><p>还挺......好看的，浅蓝中带着冷峻，染上忧郁，最终渗透出来的却是坚毅。卡德罗夫看得有点入迷，清清嗓子，打断自己的胡思乱想。</p><p>“每一天都有人在牺牲。”他尽量云淡风轻地说。“时候到了，无需执着，更不必忤逆命运的旨意。阿拉会指引方向。”</p><p>普大帝轻叹一声。“当年你也是这么嚷嚷的，有这么想牺牲吗？”话锋一转，“不过现在，成熟多了。”</p><p>“谢谢普京总统......夸奖？”卡德罗夫哭笑不得。</p><p>“你可以叫我名字，”普大帝顿了顿，说，“假如你愿意的话。”</p><p>“弗拉基米尔？还是瓦洛佳？”错愕的神情很快被惊喜取代，虽然这份欢喜藏得如此深，叱咤政坛的普大帝仍感受到他情绪上的变化，不扭捏地露出笑容。</p><p>“随你乐意。我们的路，还长着呢......”</p><p>那不经意间流露出的宠溺，一定是错觉，你该去看看眼科，卡德罗夫嘲讽自己漏了一拍的心。</p><p>（3）<br/>
“你真是禽兽，对十几岁的少女都下得去手。”普大帝语气虽依然平稳，不难听出其中的不悦。</p><p>“你打了这么多通加密电话，就为了问这个？”卡德罗夫语调轻佻，”不知道的会以为您是兴师问罪的原配夫人。”他当然知道莫斯科沙皇找他的目的，但就是不说破。好吧，那句“任何联邦或联邦行政区的警察，若未经我的许可在车臣行动，可被当场击毙。”确实逾矩，但他才不会承认呢。</p><p>“卡德罗夫先生，不要仗着我的纵容，无法无天！”他一字一顿地说。</p><p>“怎么，我连私事都需要向您汇报吗？”</p><p>电话那头是无尽的沉默。</p><p>“好了好了，我们说正事：我是说了重话，但这次确实是你们过分。”</p><p>依然没有回答。</p><p>“那你要我怎样？”他有些窝火，“我们车臣人虽然彪悍，也绝不是惹是生非之徒。他们踏上车臣的土地，喊杀喊打——不强硬表态，他还当我是病猫！”</p><p>“那是莫斯科的人，是我的人。自十九世纪起，车臣共和国便属于俄罗斯。中央要拿人，还用不着求你吧，卡德罗夫行政长官？”音量不大，却有不容置噱的铿锵。</p><p>“你就不能顾及一下我的想法？先通知我一声又能如何？”</p><p>“卡德罗夫先生，我对你的让步还不够吗？”普大帝罕见地用冷冰冰的语调质问。</p><p>“我知道......”卡德罗夫换上委屈巴巴的口气，“不过，你从来不曾信任过我，不是吗？”</p><p>“我不信你，信谁呢？”普大帝放缓语气，“但你不能任意行事！多少双眼睛盯着我们，每一步行差踏错都可能成为别人攻击我们的武器，这是给敌人递刀，你可晓得？”</p><p>“是我手下反应激烈了些，我也不想闹这么大！”卡德罗夫辩解。</p><p>“他们妄自滋事，你也不是个安分的。”普大帝有些烦躁。</p><p>“我的今天，是拜您所赐。您要是要我下台，我绝无怨言。”卡德罗夫语调平平，但普大帝几乎能隔空看到他倔强的眸子，感受到他渴望表达的真心。</p><p>若他能以假乱真到这个地步，那进军好莱坞，也指日可待。况且，凭普大帝的了解，卡德罗夫向来不屑于演戏。然而，伪装是政客的衣服，他迟早——甚至已然掌握这一技能。普大帝自己不也从刚上台的直言不讳变得老奸......啊不，圆滑了吗？</p><p>“我是普京的步兵，已准备好为他而死。”后来，这句掷地有声的话弄得人尽皆知。民众议论纷纷：这“卡禄山”到底在打什么算盘？扮演普大帝忠臣太入戏了？</p><p>更劲爆的还在后头。</p><p>“把我跟普京总统相提并论是可笑的，他永远是我的统帅。”</p><p>大家纷纷猜测卡德罗夫收了普大帝多少好处。两人不会有什么PY交易吧？众人的八卦之魂熊熊燃烧。“越急着表忠心越可能有问题。”网友分析得头头是道，“俄罗斯不会看着车臣壮大，很快就会有所动作了吧”。</p><p>“哈，小卡，你对媒体放出的话，为何不亲口对我说，嗯？”深夜的来电让卡德罗夫始料未及。</p><p>“普京总统为了国家宵衣旰食、鞠躬尽瘁，我怎么敢打扰？”卡德罗夫这话倒说得真诚。</p><p>“我等着你说到做到。”分明是半开玩笑的口吻，却令卡德罗夫暗叫不妙。</p><p>普大帝进一步缴了车臣的重型武器。此令一出，俄罗斯这边不满车臣吸血的声音消停良多。可想而知，车臣是一片哗然。</p><p>“给我安排一次秘访，以私人名义。”卡德罗夫强压怒火，拨通了电话。他不能做什么太出格的事，普大帝的容忍是有限度的，可这不代表他不能抗议。</p><p>“普京总统，这就是您的‘说到做到’么？” 那浑身是刺的样子，无端让普大帝想起初见时尚沉不住气的青年。</p><p>“卡德罗夫先生，你先冷静，我们坐下谈。”普大帝有些无奈地说。他早该预料到，狼崽虽羽翼未丰，爪牙仍是锋利的。只要不在外面闹出什么不可收拾的事，在他面前的小打小闹，他权当小孩闹脾气。</p><p>见他的气焰丝毫没有消退的迹象，普大帝说：“你该知道我也没办法。”</p><p>听到这话，他像被激怒的猫，毛发直竖。“没办法？我都被逗笑了。你明知道车臣已经没有多少武器，还非得赶尽杀绝吗？这就是你的宽容？”</p><p>“车臣共和国是俄罗斯联邦不可分割的领土，你无需担心，中央会保护你们。”普大帝安抚地说，深知这话的无力......乃至虚伪。</p><p>“我们不会当依赖俄罗斯施舍的病秧子，把身家性命交付给你们的一念之差。”卡德罗夫说着大步向他走来，气势汹汹。</p><p>“卡德罗夫先生，请您退下！”两旁的保镖作势要去拉开他。</p><p>“出去！”普大帝喝令。</p><p>等房间里就剩他们俩，他直视卡德罗夫，好笑地问：“这就是你所谓的忠诚？”</p><p>那笑意毫无温度，反倒有些令人发怵。用最软的口气说最狠的话向来是普大帝的拿手好菜，但卡德罗夫关注的是他略带失望的眼神。这双眼睛会在无意间露出含情脉脉的神色，仿佛爱人饱含深情的凝视，他不想让它染上阴鸷的色彩。</p><p>普大帝见卡德罗夫似乎没有被他震慑，心底感慨狼崽越发脱离掌控。但下一秒，耳畔响起对方有些妥协的声音。“我的心，您不懂吗？”</p><p>这反应打了他个措手不及。</p><p>“还不够吗？你非得挖出我的整颗心来品，才会满意？”卡德罗夫抓紧他的领带。普大帝感到一阵窒息，不止生理上，更是心灵上。</p><p>“你是不是喝酒了，卡德罗夫先生？你知道自己在说什么吗？”</p><p>“你从来没有在乎过我！”他宣泄似的说。</p><p>“不在乎？”普大帝反问，附上他揪着领带的手。“你的各路荒唐行为引来的可不止一星半点口诛笔伐，你以为反对派是怕了你，才没有闹大吗？”面对愤愤不平的孤狼，他暗暗头疼。<br/>

其实卡德罗夫也猜得到，普大帝处理他这个反骨仔的态度的确有违一贯的强硬作风，一定会有些人出来煽风点火。但两人的“忘年交”名声在外，稍微有点脑子的都不介意卖普大帝一个人情吧。</p><p>“实在没有更好的办法了——放心，我不会辜负车臣人民的信任。相信我。”普大帝软低沉的嗓音在耳边荡开，卡德罗夫猛地低头看他。沙皇眼里是掩不住的疲惫，询问的口吻给他的眼神平添了几分脆弱。这些年，他吃的明枪暗箭恐怕数不胜数。有些他知道，更多的，他一无所知。这一刻，他对普大帝身边的人，尤其是他的小师弟梅德韦杰夫产生难以言喻的嫉妒。他们是可以和他并肩的，而他，恐怕只是一颗需要安抚的不定时炸弹。</p><p>也幸好两人多数时候天各一方，否则非得两败俱伤不可。</p><p>心已乱。卡德罗夫“哼”了声，不拖泥带水，转身就走。</p><p>普大帝感受着手上残留的温度，五味杂陈。</p><p>梅德韦杰夫私下忧心忡忡地找过他。“瓦洛佳，卡德罗夫这厮并非善茬，他别听信他的谗言。”政坛确实是个吃人不吐骨头的地方，普大帝有着第一手经验......</p><p>“你知道国际社会怎么说你吗？”那件事后，普大帝曾“语重心长”找卡德罗夫谈过。</p><p>“鬼才在乎！”口气一如既往的冲。</p><p>“我在乎。”</p><p>“您在乎的是俄罗斯的名声。对不起，给您添乱了，普京总统。”</p><p>“你一定要这样吗？”普大帝有些抓狂。</p><p>“哎，弗拉基米尔，我并没有那么在意那个女孩。只是，在自己的地盘上，凭什么要理会别人的指指点点？”他是个软硬不吃的家伙。无论是为了报恩、识时务、或什么其他原因，甘愿在他面前收起爪牙，依然没有人能完全驯服他。</p><p>收他武器无异于废他武功。普大帝苦笑：小卡，你心里，该有多恨我？</p><p>就让我赌一把。我赌你，愿意来到我怀里。晾了一段时日，普大帝故意在内部放出自己病重的风声，并确保国际社会对此一无所知，克格勃......联邦安全局还是有这点能耐的。</p><p> </p><p>（4）</p><p>为什么要来？暗访莫斯科的卡德罗夫心情很糟糕。之前与普大帝大闹一场，几乎进入冷战期，现在屁颠屁颠地跑来，太掉价了。病危噩耗一入耳，他怔了半晌，几乎下意识地就想来到他身边来。恢复理智，他强压下心头泛起的酸涩，盘算：若普大帝有什么不测，我是否该......不，现在压根没有胜算，卡德罗夫迅速否定了这个想法。是理性还是感性成分多一点，连他自己也分不清。</p><p>说起来，也快到那人的生日了。</p><p>房间内，当神采奕奕的普大帝映入他眼帘，卡德罗夫惊觉自己被耍了。</p><p>“小卡，生日快乐......” 餐桌前的普大帝脸上闪过难得的腼腆。“上次，是我不好。”</p><p>憋了一肚子火，却像打到棉花上，卡德罗夫无奈地笑。“怎么敢劳烦总统呢？”</p><p>卡德罗夫手中摇晃着普大帝倒的伏特加，心中千头万绪。这真的只是赔罪？或者，是在释放什么信号？</p><p>“何必搞得这么隆重？我可不是你要追求的女孩。”他试图让声音沾上嘲讽，说出来却有些软绵绵，不由得懊恼。借着醉意，他说：“你得祈祷自己长命百岁，普京总统。我是你一个人的忠臣。”</p><p>“放心。就算是为了你，小卡，我也得惜命，嗯？”他凑近他微红的耳垂。“你浑身好烫啊......”</p><p>梦中的一幕化为现实，卡德罗夫觉得太不真实。现在是什么情况？色/诱？他可不相信普大帝会意乱情迷？对于自己的魅力，他还是有点自知之明的。 </p><p>“今晚，不要走，陪着我......”普大帝一反平日的高冷，放低了姿态，有些瓮声瓮气地恳求。</p><p>卡德罗夫有些失神，搞不懂年长男子的心思。论眼界、论心机、论谋略，他都不是对手。这不会是什么惊天骗局吧？</p><p>卡德罗夫猛地起身，来到他身边，霸道地吻上他侧颈。普大帝深吸一口气，钻进他怀里。</p><p>“车臣和俄罗斯之间的恩怨，不是一炮可以化解的。”卡德罗夫尽量平静地说，但不知为何，话里仍听得出颤抖。普大帝好整以暇地看着他，嘴角挂着势在必得的笑，仿佛先示弱的不是他。</p><p>“不过美人在怀，在下有什么理由拒绝呢？”他笑得张扬。</p><p>“外面都在猜，普京总统的忠臣，是否包含了什么不可告人的心思？”卡德罗夫炽烈地凝望怀中人。“您猜，我现在想对您做什么？”</p><p>那一夜，卡德罗夫清晰地记得男子唇瓣的滋味、他紊乱的呼吸和死死压抑的呻吟。</p><p>“将士们，从今天起，你们听命于我，更听命于普京总统。”一排排的军人各就各位，全副武装，乍看之下好比将上战场的士兵，那视死如归的表情震撼人心。</p><p>“他们是我的亲卫，时刻准备着打仗。”卡德罗夫对身旁的普大帝说。果然，只有这种时候，我们才能并肩而立么......他思忖，心下黯然，不过脸上仍神采飞扬，看不出端倪。</p><p>“为了报答您那难忘的生日礼物，我精心准备了这次小型阅兵。这份回礼，您可喜欢？”卡德罗夫亲切地说，犹如身边不是他处心积虑要反抗的国家首脑，而是挚交老友。旋即，有些暧昧地耳语，“配得上那一夜吗？”</p><p>“那不是一场利益交换，卡德罗夫先生。”普大帝有些咬牙切齿。一时兴起的布局玩大了，他却说不上是否懊悔。</p><p>听到这疏远的称呼，卡德罗夫从善如流地换了一套说辞。“是我嘴快......我没有别的意思，您就当作礼尚往来吧。呵呵，都是为了人民和国家，不寒碜。”</p><p>分明有着不臣之心，却表现得比谁都言听计从；注定要分道扬镳，却显得比任何人更如胶似漆——所谓讽刺，莫过于此。<br/>

“拉姆赞，你疯了！他给了你什么天大的好处，值得你用自己的私家军去宣誓效忠？”卡德罗夫的心腹对他喊道：“完了，你彻底被他攻陷了身心！姜是老的辣，再这么下去，你将彻底被他玩弄于股掌之上！车臣还有什么未来？”</p><p>一般情况下，卡德罗夫不会允许下属如此越界。但这次，他沉默了，因为他知道，这些都是自己不愿面对的现实。</p><p>也许他们终将兵戎相见，也许他们终将站在彼此的对立面——“俄国有难，车臣必乱”的说法可不是空穴来风。但在那月朗星疏、静谧安详的夜晚，在那假作真时真亦假的时辰，他们的心曾为彼此疯狂跳跃。激情褪去，遗留微不可闻的叹息。</p><p>谁来收拾这无法粉饰的残局？谁能挽回那酝酿已久的败局？</p><p>同为射击爱好者，他们有一次在私人基地谈事情，心血来潮比试一番。</p><p>“老了，眼力臂力都不如当年。”普大帝摘下耳罩，放下枪支，吐槽着自己的成绩，话里没有半分自卑或疙瘩。</p><p>“何出此言？瓦洛佳宝刀未老，风采不减当年。”卡德罗夫的一枪比普大帝稍偏，但也相差无几。</p><p>“你是故意输给我的吧？”普大帝忽地飘来一个眼神，“大可不必。即使赢了我，我也不会把你送到西伯利亚挖土豆。”他戏谑。</p><p>“无论我做什么，都是为了您，也都是自愿的。”卡德罗夫神色凝重，搭上他肩膀，火辣辣的眼神令普大帝不忍直视。</p><p>“哎，小卡......你，很好......” 不好的是这江河日下的俄罗斯联邦，和那难以释怀的血海深仇。</p><p> </p><p>（5）<br/>
“莫斯科的疫情不容乐观，但办法总比问题多。普京总统莫要过于伤神，千万保重身体。”电话里，卡德罗夫例行公事地说，包裹在客套中的那丝货真价值的关心不知是否能被对方察觉。</p><p>“有劳卡德罗夫总统挂念，一切尚在掌控中。”这也是一句无关痛痒的官话。但紧接着，他说：“放心，物资和设备，不会短了车臣的。”</p><p>政坛里浮沉的，一般都得步步为营。尤其是他这种枪林弹雨里杀出来的，若有朝一日真把悬着的心放下，估计离坟墓也不远了，卡德罗夫想。</p><p>“普京总统一言九鼎，我没什么可担心的。”卡德罗夫故作轻松地笑了。其实，他更想关心一下普大帝的身体和精神状况。直率地问出“你还好吗？累不累？” 视频会议中微红的双眼暴露了俄罗斯总统熬夜过度，睡眠不佳的真相。天降疫情，全球如临大敌，这个地表最大的国家亦不能幸免。</p><p>多年来苦撑着风雨飘摇的俄罗斯最后的辉煌，此次撞上百年一遇的疫情，还不得心力交瘁？......瓦洛佳，他也是血肉之躯，这么多年的跌摸滚爬，都是谁陪在身边，都把心给过谁？反正过去、现在、未来都不会有我的位置，卡德罗夫承认，心中溢出苦涩的滋味。虽说从一开始就清醒认识到“不是同路人”的事实，还是意难平。</p><p>人这种生物，有时候，任他呼风唤雨，纵横捭阖，也不得不任命。何况，我只是个名义上不独立的小国总统，卡德罗夫给自己泼冷水。</p><p>他冷不丁想起一件往事。那时俄/罗/斯正遭美/国经济封锁，是石油暴跌的萧瑟时期。卡德罗夫作为俄罗斯联邦里的小国领导，和其他共和国首脑受邀出席会议，不敢妄想发言权。会议进行得颇为坎坷，说来道去并无灵光乍现，对制裁束手无策，找不到化解危机、反击对手之法。普大帝手一挥，让官员们下去休息。待人尽数离开会议室，见卡德罗夫仍一脸深沉地坐在一旁，走过去问：“怎么了？”</p><p>“这些榆木脑袋，连一个可堪大任的都没有。”他略带嫌弃地说。</p><p>“卡德罗夫阁下有何良策？在下洗耳恭听。”话里的调侃却是藏不住。恐怕也无意隐藏。</p><p>“没有建议就不能吐槽他们了吗？一个个衣冠楚楚，说到自由民主跟打了鸡血似的，到了给总统排忧解难关键时刻就你看看我，我看看你，成了闷葫芦。”</p><p>普大帝没有回应，而是说。“小卡，你认为，东方大国什么能走到现在？”</p><p>“啊？”卡德罗夫没跟上思路，“不是在说灯塔国吗？东方大国......有什么相干？”</p><p>普大帝挑眉，示意他回答问题。</p><p>“东方大国也只是经济厉害吧，撼动不了世界格局。”</p><p>“这你就大错特错了。”普大帝煞有介事道。</p><p>“你看好它？”</p><p>“东方大国崛起的速度太过惊人，用匪夷所思来形容也不为过。我觉得这不能单纯用工业化和经济改革来解释，得从历史文化中挖掘答案。”</p><p>“弗拉基米尔你有何高见？”反正是私下的对谈，又罕见地没有触及两人所代表的团体，卡德罗夫直呼其名，饶有兴致地想听听普大帝的见地。</p><p>“依我看，东方大国这是憋着一口气呢。” 他说：“坚船利炮使天朝上国的梦分崩离析，之后的耻辱、苦难，他们刻骨铭心。这些，就成了鞭策人民前进的动力。经济是第一步，科技、文化慢慢都会跟上。”</p><p>“也是毒药。”卡德罗夫说：“虽然不太了解东方大国，但我明白痛苦是怎么一回事。以痛苦来激励奋斗，能屡创奇效，但也有副作用，搞不好就会被反噬。”他说：“东方大国也不是铁板一块的吧。别的不说，你不觉得现在的年轻一代，都被西欧和老美洗脑得不清吗？”他一脸鄙夷，发出恨铁不成钢的感叹。</p><p>“东方大国总是被它最勇敢的人，保护得很好。”普大帝神差鬼使地想起基辛格的这句话。“和伟大的苏维埃一样，成千上万的人前仆后继，愿意为它付出生命，牺牲自己。” 说到最后，简直是自言自语。</p><p>”可苏联......当年的尸山骨海......那些的牺牲都白费了吗？”卡德罗夫如此坦诚的问题，却没有令普大帝恼羞成怒，或表现出不适。显然，他也不止一次琢磨过这个问题。</p><p>“牺牲的人逝去，后面的人遗忘了他们的牺牲，而且安逸久了，也不愿再做出这样的牺牲。有时候也不能苛责人民，大家都是短短几十载生命， 怎么会个个是朱可夫、卓娅？每个人都想过好日子，但国家给不了他们梦中的明天。一些人因此怨天尤人，恨不得重新投胎，多数人沉默，而少数的这类人......”</p><p>“如何？”</p><p>“他们把不甘和眼红化为建设国家的意愿，不遗余力地为祖国添砖加瓦。不过，人生有舍才有得，他们大抵要比常人放弃更多东西。”</p><p>这不会是试探吧？卡德罗夫连忙表态：“我时刻做好牺牲的准备，只要您一声令下，肝脑涂地，在所不辞。”这倒不是谎言，不全是。</p><p>“死很容易，活着才难。好好活着，守护你父亲留下来的基业，让人民过上安居乐业的生活。我知道，让你遗忘血仇比死还难——这就是妥协和选择的力量了。你愿意为了这个国家，为了我，做出这重大牺牲吗？”</p><p>“这是谁的国？我们说的是同个国吗？”卡德罗夫没有放过这充满歧义的字眼。“我不管俄罗斯的死活，我......我只在乎你，瓦洛佳。”</p><p>要是我死在他前头，他大概会如释重负吧。这样一来，再扶持一个根基浅的上位，便可高枕无忧。否则留下个拥兵自重的“藩王”，怎么看都是给继任者挖的坑。</p><p>普大帝眼波流转，来不及说话，政客们已陆陆续续进入房间。卡德罗夫不动声色地拉开距离，内心排山倒海。普大帝今天很反常，一会把东方大国夸上天，一会扯到奋斗和牺牲。这是几个意思？难道因为东方大国也是多民族国家，这是旁敲侧击要他放下新仇旧恨，大力发展经济，与俄罗斯同心协力吗？不，且不说他绝不会这般天真，走出战火的车臣也不具备让他重点关注的资格。</p><p>卡德罗夫脑海中闪过一个大胆的念头：这搞不好是他明知不该为，仍对我一个人的推心置腹。因此他格外珍惜这段记忆。</p><p>“拉姆赞，你也要照顾好自己，我指望着你呢。”普大帝说。</p><p>“您也是......”卡德罗夫还想说什么，对方已经挂了电话。他握着话筒，呆了几秒。</p><p>风吹过，春天已到，仍有些微凉。</p><p>疫情肆虐一整年，国内愁云惨雾，卡德罗夫看着惨淡的经济数据，默默摇头。恐怖势力又有死灰复燃的迹象，俄罗斯警方已插手，但没有大张旗鼓。</p><p>发完反恐声明，他靠在椅子上，身心俱疲。动荡的大国关系、变化无穷的时局，车臣这不起眼的小国，该如何在夹缝里斡旋，争取空间和利益呢？</p><p>“你会遭到白眼、暗箭、非议、中伤。但这些都是过眼云烟，握紧手中权利才是要紧。让人们今天过得比昨天好，明天过得比今天好，方能坐稳位置。”不算愉快的初会后不久，从法律学院毕业的他即将离开莫斯科返回车臣，普大帝亲自来找他，循循善诱。这是他们的第二次接触。</p><p>“为什么对我说这个？”他有些不以为然。</p><p>“你是我的人。我希望你稳稳当当，少走弯路。”普大帝毫无芥蒂地笑了。卡德罗夫不由自主地想相信他，也想赢得他的信赖。</p><p>仇恨是如此浓烈，令人欲罢不能，这是他亲尝的。当俄军开着钢铁坦克把车臣弄得伤痕累累，他恨；当敌人把父亲的身体炸成碎片，他更恨。但这份牵绊——无论它多么荒唐离谱、见不得光、可叹复可笑，都是他灰暗血腥的颠沛人生中不可多得的灿烂。</p><p>也许，在莫斯科初遇的那个下午，当青年内心慌张却强作镇定地离开房间，他就注定要牺牲在这场政治豪赌中，连只言片语都不配留下。</p><p>若我们不是处于这个位置，能不能少一些身不由己？2021的脚步越发清晰，未来的轮廓从未像如今这么不明朗，但他不能软弱、不能动摇。身后是大伤初愈的车臣和人民殷切的目光，父亲的在天之灵还不得安心，他退无可退。</p><p>耳边响起普大帝温和又不失威严的嗓音。</p><p>“那些私人恩怨都先放一放，为今之计是休养生息、重建国家。不要被一时的胜利冲昏头脑，也不能被暂时的困难蒙蔽双眼。为国家付出你所拥有的一切，让车臣人过上安全、体面的生活。为此，你要牺牲的不止是时间和精力，更是要将整个身心交托给国家。你....... 可做得到？” 2004的一幕重现眼前，似近又远。</p><p>期盼、鼓励和决心在俄罗斯总统的眸里交织着，准车臣总统有些移不开眼。敌意消了一大半，心底柔软，不自觉地说出。“我愿意。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>被B站普次方视频下的评论启发，了解了这一对，竟然有点带感。就当作抛砖引玉吧，希望北极圈能多点文orz. 不过北极圈碰上水表圈，也是没谁了，注定寂寞......</p><p>巨雷，脑洞大于黑洞，OOC，脱离史实（有参考大事件），请自行避雷</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>